chaos_seeds_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbican (dungeon)
A Barbican is a defensive structure that comes in between a castle's gate and its grounds. The Barbican in the Dungeon of Bloody Chaos is a rectangular room with an exit on each side. One exit comes off of the main chamber and its gate butts up against the portal that goes to the main chamber with the columns. The gate is wide enough that two people can enter and exit at a time. The walls are five feet across, but the door is only two feet thick because there is a 35.5-inch slab of marbled quartz that can be dropped into place to block access to the Barbican from the main chamber. The two-foot thick doors also have the ability to The two rooms off of the long side of the Barbican can serve as a barracks and even have bathrooms with running water. These doors are about half the size of the other gates so that only one person can enter and exit at the same time. The last gate is the same as the gate that moves out to the main chamber of the Dungeon but this one exits to the Entrance Chamber. Richter has limited access through this portal to his villagers. There are two sets of stairs leading to the roof. At the top of these stairs are battlements that overlook a courtyard, showing that the central chamber described in the previous paragraph is just half of the Barbican. The courtyard has four foot thick walls all the way around so defenders can patrol the top of the crenelated battlements. This courtyard has only two exits. One leads to the other room of the Barbican, the other one leads out to the Dungeon with a portcullis to allow defenders to continue attacking even as they retreat. The walls surrounding the courtyard also have spouts to allow pouring oil or other flammable substances on those in the courtyard. At the corners of the room are areas widened to allow small siege engines. The purpose of this courtyard is to house the Mist Village's Portal. Richter wisely placed the portal in an easily-defended area. This is a place of easy access into the Mist Village, so Richter placed it in the Dungeon and in the Barbican to protect his people. The Barbican offers a comfortable atmosphere, neither too hot nor too cold. The Barbican offers many advantages to its inhabitants. * +10% Bonus Attack and Defense for Defenders assigned to this Room. * Anyone assigned to this Room is exempt from the five-person limit of Dungeon occupancy. * Anyone assigned to this Room cannot gain Loot or harvest Resources. * Maximum Defenders: 50 * The entire contingent of Defenders can be mobilized without penalty if the Dungeon Master is called upon to defend the Dungeon from outside threats. * Exceeding the Maximum Number of Defenders for more than seven minutes negates bonuses offered by this Room and will cause the gate and doors to open. Defenders will be notified if the maximum number is surpassed. The Barbican has nodes that only work inside of the dungeon which it is a part of. Richter calls these "mini-nodes." Trivia Roswan almost lost his mustache to Richter's fury at finding out that he "blessed" the bathroom before Richter had the chance. Category:Dungeon Rooms